Because stacking organic in organic film layers in an OLED thin film encapsulation structure are all dispelling water oxide film layers, there is no effect of increasing light. Further, due to a viscosity relationship in the organic film layer of the thin film encapsulation structure, a surface of the film layer is relatively flat, and a refractive index is mostly fixed between 1.5 and 1.6. Therefore, an optical effect has a little effect, and the effect of increasing light is relatively poor.
As a result, there are defects in the conventional technology, which require to be improved.